Cambios
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Había sido temeraria, lista y algo impertinente, pero cuando había estado dispuesta a dejarse llevar por sus experiencias casi pierde a su compañera y por ello decidió aferrarse a su presente (Basado en revelations 2 ) Claire's POV


**Título: ****Cambios**

**Pairing:** **None / Claire's POV**

**Disclaimer:** **Resident Evil no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son para Shinji Mikami y CAPCOM, yo sólo me dedico a fangirlear un rato.**

No podía creer que todo hubiera acabado de aquella manera, en su mente el rostro de dolor de Barry la mataba por dentro ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de proteger a Moira? ¿Cómo se había confiado tanto por las experiencias del pasado? Se sentó nuevamente en la cama llevándose las manos a la cara ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Barry a la cara? Ahora se sentía miserable. Años atrás había sido capaz de sobrevivir dejándose guiar por su instinto. El miedo en aquellas ocasiones le había salvado la vida, y cuando había decidido hacerle frente…

"_¡Corre Claire, sálvate tú!_

El rostro de la mayor de las Burton venía a su cabeza. Era alocada, directa, sonriente… Una adolescente, sólo eso. Y se había atrevido a sacrificar su vida por ella.

\- Dios… No dejo de derrumbarme… - Susurró en la oscuridad de aquella habitación del hospital – El miedo y la impotencia me está consumiendo… ¿En qué momento me he vuelto así?

Se atrevió a cerrar los ojos por unos instantes, a su mente venían escenas de momentos que ya había vivido, como aquella vez que se presentó en Raccoon City en busca de su hermano, donde con ayuda de Leon había sido capaz de sobrevivir. Al igual que en la isla de Rockfort, donde gracias a Steve había sido capaz de buscar el método de escapar. Rió irónicamente, todas esas veces había sido ayudada o su hermano había hecho acto de aparición para salvarla del peligro.

\- ¿Y ahora que no eres capaz de salvarme, como me salvo, Chris? – Se mordió el labio intentando ser fuerte, no quería derramar más lágrimas, había pasado por demasiado… Y el único pensamiento que tenía en la cabeza es que Barry estaría lamentándose por no haber podido hablar con su hija.

\- No puedo quedarme aquí parada. – Miró al suelo totalmente perdida – Jamás podría perdonármelo… - Se levantó decidida y se vistió, fuera como fuese iba a volver a esa dichosa isla… Se acomodó su chaqueta rojo vino, su pantalón azul oscuro y los arneses a su cuerpo. – Moira… - Susurró dolida. Cogió su cuchillo de combate y miró la hoja – Estoy cansada de que me persiga el pasado y de querer aferrarme a él, ahora lo único que me importa es esto. – Agarró su coleta con fuerza y la cortó bruscamente con su cuchillo, y sin más la tiró a la cama. Su pelo ahora más corto se pegaba a sus mejillas, su mirada estaba como perdida, pero sus decisiones estaban más que decididas. Se quitó la chaqueta, junto a la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, era ahora o nunca, debía hacer lo que viera correcto por sí misma. Se acomodó una camiseta rojiza, se puso unos guantes y salió del hospital sin más.

"A_ veces para seguir adelante hay que hacer cambios. Aferrarnos al pasado y a las persona de éste, lo único que hace es que no podamos avanzar"_

Desde el helicóptero en el que se encontraba podía ver la isla: La prisión de la que habían tenido que escapar, el pueblo… y las cenizas de la fábrica donde habían tenido que buscar a Neil. Seguro que la autoridad se había sentido como un ave contemplando todo desde el cielo…_Qué miserable…_

Un estruendo en una de las montañas llamó su atención, recargó su rifle de francotirador y se dispuso a mirar con él para ver que ocurría. La humareda no permitía ver demasiado, seguramente dentro de la cueva habría unas instalaciones y por los pasos que estaba siguiendo del Burton era posible que se estuviera enfrentando a algo…

\- ¡Desciende un poco, a esta altura no podré hacer nada! – Le gritó al piloto, el cual obedeció sin rechistar.

A lo lejos pudo divisar las siluetas de tres personas, volvió a mirar intentando averiguar más, si eran ellos o más enemigos a los que debía enfrentarse, la propia intriga la hizo impacientarse.

El helicóptero siguió con su descenso hasta que pudo ver delante de ella a Barry junto a esa niña que se habían encontrado en la isla y… Moira, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que se encontraba bien, a salvo, al lado de su padre, sin embargo frunció el ceño al ver al monstruo detrás de ellos.

\- Autoriza esto, zorra – Apuntó con su rifle de francotirador y disparó a aquella abominación que se acercaba a sus compañeros. Lo había decidido, no estaba dispuesta a huir de lo que siempre se había enfrentado, ya era tarde para llevar una vida normal.

\- ¡ Claire! – Sonrió la morena aceptando la invitación de la Redfield al helicóptero.

\- Moira, lo siento mucho. Estabas en peligro y yo…

\- ¡Y has venido en helicóptero, con un rifle de francotirador, y ha sido brutal así que cállate! – Amplió su sonrisa mientras cortaba las palabras de la pelirroja.

Comprendía perfectamente que era el término "compañeros", era apostar por la vida de la persona que tienes al lado, luchar como si fuera tuya propia, porque tu compañero haría lo mismo por tí. Sólo esperaba que estuviera donde estuviera su hermano también supiera que significaba eso…

**Fin:**

**Y hasta aquí otro pequeño one-shot también referido a Resident Evil Revelations 2, espero que os haya gustado**

**UroborosQueen**


End file.
